


Good Time (The Scream)

by leafm3



Series: Neighbour AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Neighbour AU, No Plot/Plotless, Tumblr Prompt, another lousy one shot lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafm3/pseuds/leafm3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I went to investigate a scream and found my neighbour standing on a chair.</p><p>“We have never used this book, but whenever you feel like making a casserole I’ll be sure to wipe the dead remains of this beast off of the cover”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Time (The Scream)

“So, Kageyama, how are you enjoying your new apartment?” Yachi asked, smiling. Kageyama looked at his pretty much bare living room once again. There was a window on the wall opposite to the door, the walls were cream and the floor wooden. Currently, the only furniture in this room was a sofa, a coffee table, a chair and a small TV. On the sofa sat Yachi and Hinata, visiting him for the first time since he moved in, and on the table there was a bag of chips the three of them were sharing.

“It’s pretty nice. Quiet. Sort of lonely, but I guess I’ll get used to it soon enough” he answers. Yachi nods understandingly and Hinata eats a chip. Yachi had brought him a glass of wine, as a welcoming gift, whilst Hinata had brought him the afore mentioned bag of chips. They had graduated high school a few months ago, and they were all going to college in a few weeks. Yachi still lived with her mom, while Hinata had moved out as well, to a different apartment complex. They still kept in touch, although they hadn’t talked to their upperclassmen in a while. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi would be joining them in half an hour for a sort of reunion before they get too busy to hang out together.

“Don’t worry! If you ever get too lonely you can call me and I’ll be here in 10 minutes!” Hinata says. His apartment complex isn’t far, around 8 minutes by bus, so it’s not that much of a stretch. Kageyama smiles.

“Thank y-“ he is interrupted by the highest pitched scream he has ever heard in his life, coming from the apartment over his. Yachi and Hinata look at him and he looks at them. They run to the front door of his apartment and up the stairs until they find the source of the scream.

“I- is it open?” Yachi asks, scared. Yachi and Hinata are holding on to Kageyama’s arms as he goes for the doorknob. He twists it slowly and the door opens.

“L- let’s go in” he says, taking a step inside the house. The flat is pretty much the same as Kageyama’s, so they’re able to walk around it with ease. They look at each other, deciding to check the living room first. Empty. At least on the people sense. It’s pretty well furnished, two sofas and an armchair, a TV, a bookshelf, some houseplants and a dining table and some chairs. They move on to the kitchen and jackpot, they find an adult man standing on a chair, shivering, and holding a frying pan. He sees them and screams again.

“We’re here to help don’t scream please!” Yachi says. He looks at them and gasps. He has hair that reaches his shoulders and a stubble, he probably just woke up, since he was wearing joggers and a wrinkly t-shirt that said _my lover went to Australia and all I got was this lousy t-shirt_.

“Kageyama? Hinata? Yachi?” he asks. They all look at each other once again with puzzled expressions. Who is this man? And suddenly Hinata yells.

“ASAHI!” Kageyama and Yachi gasp. It is Asahi. The hair is a bit different and he has a full on beard but it’s the same expression and height. His arms fall to his side, his right hand still gripping the frying pan. “What’s happening here?!” Hinata asks. Asahi remembers the thing he was afraid of and held the frying pan up again.

“There- there was a…” he starts panicking, and doesn’t leave the chair. Yachi steps closer and touches his arm.

“Was it a robber?” she asks. He shakes his head. Hinata and Kageyama look at each other, with puzzled expressions. Then suddenly Kageyama shivers. He felt something on his foot. Asahi yells pointing at Kageyama’s feet.

“THE COCKROACH” Kageyama looks down and sees a huge insect climbing his jeans, next to his left knee. He freezes as Yachi and Hinata yell and run to the chair with Asahi. Kageyama’s life flashes before his eyes. His brain shuts down. His entire body is frozen and he can’t even think of moving. He is ready to say goodbye to his life just as he hears someone’s voice.

“Why is the front door open, Asa- OH MY GOD” they all turn around and see a short man holding grocery bags and looking at Kageyama’s leg. “KAGEYAMA?! HINATA? YACHI?” he yells. “What are you doing here?! Is that a giant cockroach?!” he asks as he walks in the direction of the counter in slow steps and gets the roll of paper towels.

“DON’T USE PAPER TOWELS THEY’RE EXPENSIVE!” Asahi yells. Kageyama is still frozen from shock as the cockroach suddenly runs down his leg and back to the floor and heads out of the kitchen.

“Is this really the time to think about the price of paper towels!” the short man shouts.

“Ni- Nishinoya?” Yachi asks. Kageyama and Hinata both look at the man. He is wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a red jacket. His hair is short, not shaved, and black.

“It is Noya!” Hinata shouts happily, jumping down from the chair. “Hello!”

Noya smiles proudly, high fives Hinata and looks at his underclassmen. “Long time no see! Wait, what are you doing here?!”

“We heard a scream and came here to investigate” Kageyama chokes out, still shocked. Hinata nods. Yachi gets down from the chair as well, Asahi still shivering on top of it.

“But why were you in the building?” Noya questions. They had forgotten that Noya and Asahi weren’t aware that Kageyama had moved in. They were about to explain when the cockroach came running back in, being chased by a cat. “DONUT, STOP!” he yells, trying to grab the Persian cat before it caught the cockroach. Yachi and Hinata scream and jump back on the chair with Asahi, who hugs both of them and whimpers. Kageyama walks slowly to the door, hoping the cockroach doesn’t walk up his leg again. The cockroach hides under the fridge and the cat tries to look under it. Noya grabs a broom that was next to the door and shoos the cat away, closing the door. He looks at Asahi. “You chicken! You can’t possibly be afraid of something that is a twentieth of your size!” Noya shouts. Asahi whimpers

“Bu- but it’s so gross” Noya shakes his head, looking for something to kill the bug with. He settles on a thick cooking book that was on a cupboard. “We can’t use that! It was a gift from your mother!” Asahi protests. Noya looks him in the eye.

“We have never used this book, but whenever you feel like making a casserole I’ll be sure to wipe the dead remains of this beast off of the cover” Asahi shuts up as Noya waits patiently for the bug to leave its hiding place. After about 20 seconds of silence, it runs out. “AHA!” Noya shouts, squashing the insect with the thick hardcover book. You could hear a crunch, but also a squish. Asahi whimpered as Noya lifted the book proudly, displaying the remains of the huge insect. Yachi looked green and Hinata had an unreadable expression on his face. Kageyama’s back was against the door, ready to leave the flat whenever Hinata and Yachi pulled themselves together. “You’re all a bunch of cowards” Noya snickered. Kageyama’s phone suddenly rings on his pocket, scaring everyone in that kitchen, even Noya.

“Who’s the coward, huh” Asahi whispers. Noya glared at him.

“H- Hello?” Kageyama says to the phone.

“Hi, we just got to your flat, the front door is wide open and no one is inside. Where are you guys? What happened?” Yamaguchi said. Kageyama sighed and slid to the floor.

“We had some trouble, we’ll be right there. Sorry” he says, turning the phone off. Asahi, Yachi and Hinata get down from the chair they were standing in and Kageyama stands up. “That was Yamaguchi. They’re here” Noya beamed.

“More of my cute underclassmen! We have to say hi!” he said. Then he pointed a finger at Kageyama “Wait a minute! You never did tell us why you’re in our building! Surprise visit to your dear old upperclassmen?” he asked, looking at Asahi, who was still recovering.

“I live on the flat under yours now. I didn’t know you guys lived here” Asahi nods understandingly and Noya smiles.

“Well let’s all meet up with Yamaguchi!” he declares. Asahi mumbles something about not being dressed for a meet up but Noya just asks Hinata to open the kitchen door and pushes him out of the flat. Yachi looks at Kageyama and smiles.

“Well… That was… fun”

“Define fun”

**Author's Note:**

> yay another one shot.... these are so fun to write. i feel like they dont have any purpose but if you just like chill one shots to pass the time i guess this is ur thing. enjoy! more to come. probably


End file.
